The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to publish-subscribe event notifications.
Large-scale business software applications are sometimes categorized in terms of a “front end component” that includes a graphical user interface (GUI) to present data to users and accept data entry from users. Such front end components are customized for specific customers. Another component of such software applications is sometimes referred to as a “back end component” that stores business data and processes the business data according to business logic. The back end component retrieves, generates, and maintains the business data. The back end component is usually responsible for the consistency and correctness of the data. The back end component also can store relationships between the various data. In a typical business software application, the front end component includes application code to display and aggregate data of the back end and provides help to generate requests to the back end for update operations.
The data of the back end can be represented using relational database terminology. In relational database terminology, an entity is a record and an entity type is a set of entities with common attributes to which a unique name and a unique description are assigned. Typically, a database has multiple two dimensional tables where each table represents an entity type and each row in each table represents an entity. An attribute is a description of a characteristic of an entity or entity type. Typically, an attribute is specified in a field or a column in a database table. Entity types can also have relationships that enable linking one or more entities of an entity type to other entities of another entity type. This linking can be done using foreign keys by having one or more fields in one table pointing to a primary key of a second table. This enables traversing from a set of entities in one table to related entities in another table.
Business software applications can support publish-subscribe mechanisms through which subscriber entities are informed of an occurrence of an event by publishing entities at which the event occurs. Typically, events are associated with a particular object in that the events are triggered or raised by that object. The object triggers a certain event when a predefined condition occurs. Upon triggering the certain event, the publishing object notifies an event subscriber of the event. Event subscribers can include other objects, process engines, or other entities.